


Images, Epilogue No. 1 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>“Image” after “Image”… is this getting to be like viewing somebody’s holiday slides? This is the first instalment of a two-part epilogue, and then we’re done. Except for the spinoff fic. (Is that a joke? Who can tell?)</i>
</p></blockquote>





	Images, Epilogue No. 1 (a 221B)

After the boudoir photography case, I had Sherlock demonstrate what he’d do next time I told him to toss off.

Always the virtuoso, that one.

Ostensibly our payment for the case came from our client, a cheerfully grateful MP. Her measured response to the whole situation was admirable. She’s got my vote.

The actual danger to her image had been minimal. Percy was made to upload photos to soften up the Palace, but the pictures he chose weren’t individually identifiable: profiles, non-face close-ups, heart-stopping hind views. Four of the six women asked to stay up.

But Harry’s unexpected offer was the better compensation. I had no idea whether Sherlock would consent, but I decided I’d use both sessions if he refused. “Lust-addled genius” is a brilliant look for him, and I’ll do basically anything to perpetuate that.

He accompanied me to my initial appointment. Turns out there’s more to these pictures than stripping off; it starts with viewing their portfolio and building trust. (Head start on both counts for us.)

Sherlock was thoughtfully quiet throughout. The only dodgy moment was when Kat asked whether I had features I wanted to highlight or downplay. I mentioned my scar and she started to talk Photoshop. Sherlock shouted blue murder.

My sitting was two weeks later.

I see you wondering. Yes. There was bum.

**Author's Note:**

> _“Image” after “Image”… is this getting to be like viewing somebody’s holiday slides? This is the first instalment of a two-part epilogue, and then we’re done. Except for the spinoff fic. (Is that a joke? Who can tell?)_


End file.
